Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) General Description: The Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) is an NIAID initiative in close collaboration with DMID to respond to the global need for vaccines against malaria. This effort has been given additional impetus during the past year by the attention focused on this issue by Dr. Anthony Fauci, Director, NIAID, and by support for malaria announced by the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation. The MVDU opened officially on May 6, 2001. We now have produced six cGMP products: AMA1 FVO, AMA1 3D7, MSP1(42) FVO, MSP1(42) 3D7, Pfs25, Pvs25. We are developing process for two more products: Pfs48 and Pvs48. We have completed the IND for Pvs25 and will soon submit the IND for AMA1 FVO and AMA1. This means that we will be entering trials with Pvs25 this year and AMA1 next year. The whole unit is now converted to an industrial type lab with the institution of industrial type control on quality.